Another YJ Universe - Part 1
by Pinkbeauty63
Summary: In this, Spider-Girl and Nightwing keep on going on and off, so in order for it to make sense, please send me reviews. a.k.a I'm a disclaimer, I do not own Young Justice, and I don't own Spider-Girl, etc.


Another YJ Universe - Part 1

2 months later at the Watchtower...

Kid Flash:"Dude, I can't believe that you and Brittany fell apart. Again."

Nightwing:"I don't know what happened. She said that she just needed some space and that's what I'm giving her. Literally."

*Nightwing and Wally stare off into Earth's orbit*

Kid Flash:"Please don't tell me that you're gonna start dating Zatanna again..."

Nightwing:"Don't worry, I won't."

Kid Flash:"Okay, good. Wait, did she break up with you because of what happened with Peter? I mean, I totally understand, he's her cousin, but, why did she dump you?"

Nightwing:"I don't know. She said something about re-finding herself, which I don't know what she means by."

Kid Flash:"How's she gonna break the news to MJ and the kids?"

Nightwing:"Wally, you see, the one thing that I hate about you, is that you can be super annoying sometimes. Especially with asking questions. A lot, of questions."

At Peter's funeral...

Spider-Girl:"Peter Parker was probably the best cousin I have ever had. He has taught so many things for being Spider-Girl and he has trusted me to make sure that New York City stays safe. Peter being Spider-Man would probably have to be the only thing that has inspired me most about the powers that we have stumbled upon 5 years ago. And once, he even told me that, just because I've got a nasty spider bite on my neck, doesn't mean that I have to feel like it's not there for a reason. It's there because it's given me the ability to think more clearly than I have thought before. The ability to run faster than I have ever run before. To have better eyesight than I have ever seen before. To have more courage, than I had before. He has been the greatest, or I should say, the only mentor, that I have ever had. By all means, he died whilst being a hero, may he rest in peace."

Everyone:"Rest in peace."

*Brittany places a bouquet of flowers on top of Peter's grave and she starts to silently cry*

*Nightwing goes over and hugs her as she starts crying into his shoulder*

Spider-Girl:"What am I even doing? We're not even dating anymore."

Nightwing:"You don't always have to push me away."

Spider-Girl:"I'm sorry. I should probably thank you for even being here. And for accompanying me even though we aren't together anymore."

Nightwing:"You know, the more you say that, the more I want to kiss you. So, just have that in mind, okay?"

Spider-Girl:"Okay. I need to go MJ. She needs to read out Peter's will."

*Brittany makes an attempt to let go of Nightwing's hand but he keeps on holding on, so the option was for him to just follow her*

Mary-Jane Watson:"Brittany, Peter left you in his will and he wanted you to have this."

*MJ gives Brittany a red box with a small plaque that had her name on it*

Spider-Girl:"When should I open it?"

Mary-Jane Watson:"Maybe not here."

*MJ refers to the large crowd of people attending the funeral*

At Mount Justice...

HQ Analyser:"Recognised; Nightwing, B-01. Spider-Girl, B-08. Recognised; Mary-Jane Watson, Benjamin Parker, May Parker, Visitors."

NightWing:"What's in it?"

Spider-Girl:"I need to open it first. Calm down."

Mary-Jane Watson:"It's also something from Jessica Drew."

Spider-Girl:"Jessica Drew... As in, Spider-Woman, but didn't she die as well?"

*MJ nods*

*Brittany opens the box and starts laughing*

Nightwing:"Why? What's so funny?"

Spider-Girl:"Does Peter really want me to do this?

Nightwing:"Do what?"

Spider-Girl:"He wants me to become the new Spider-Woman."

Mary-Jane Watson:"This is Jessica's idea as well. She's passing on the suit. It's yours now."

Spider-Girl:"And he wants me to take his place in the NYPD as well?"

Mary-Jane Watson:"Yes."

Spider-Girl:"Then who's going to be the new Spider-Girl?"

Nightwing:"Well, what about Mayday?"

Spider-Girl:"How are you even involved in this?"

Nightwing:"I like to tag along in situations like these."

Spider-Girl:"Of course you do."

Mary-Jane Watson:"I'm not saying that May's ready to be Spider-Girl, but, she might actually have a chance, and then you'll have a chance to continue the Spider Legacy."

Nightwing:"So, there's a Spider Club now?"

Spider-Girl:"Hey, you get to have a Bat-Clan."

Meanwhile, at OsCorp...

Harry Osborn:"Are you sure you want to do this?"

Spider-Man:"I have to. It's the only way to get Jessica to have her spider ability again."

Harry Osborn:"What about you Jessica? I thought you'd go running to Dr. Connors for this."

Jessica Drew:"It's the only way to do it. If it doesn't work, I'm handing the job over to Brittany. Did Mary-Jane give the suit to her?"

Spider-Man:"Yes. She did."

Harry OsBorn:"But, I mean, was it really necessary to fake your own deaths?"

Jessica Drew:"Yes. We can't let anyone know what we're up to until the DNA mixes in with my genes. Then we'll do a test run with the abilities, if even one of them don't work, I'll have to keep on faking my death. As for you Peter, you'll be able to explain to everyone what's been going on."

*They go through with the procedure*

The next day...

*Jessica looks in the mirror at her home*

Spider-Woman:"Oh yeah, SW's back."

9:00pm at Mount Justice...

*Brittany's training with Black Canary when the zeta tube recognises somebody*

HQ Analyser:"Recognised; Spider-Man, B-27."

Nightwing:"Peter, is that you? I thought you were dead?"

Spider-Man:"Er, yeah... About that..."

*Brittany stops training with Canary and goes up to Peter and slaps him in the face really hard*

Spider-Man:"Argh! What was that for? Aren't you glad that I'm not dead? Jesus!"

Spider-Girl:"Pete, I'm sorry that I slapped the crap out of you, but you must know, that the next time you want to fake your own death, please don't make it too convincing, or else I will make sure that you really are dead. Is that clear?"

Spider-Man:"Crystal..."

*Peter starts pinching his nose to stop it from bleeding*

Spider-Girl:"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to slap you that hard. I know, I should know better than to not keep on slapping people when it's not so necessary."

Spider-Man:"Don't worry, I'm fine-ow!"

Black Canary:"Okay, I think we need to put some ice on that."

*Black Canary and Peter leave the room, which leaves Nightwing and Brittany alone, again*

*Nightwing cocks one eyebrow and smiles whilst looking at Brittany*

Spider-Girl:"What?"

Nightwing:"Oh nothing. It's just that, I can remember that time when you slapped me really hard like that."

Spider-Girl:"What about it?"

Nightwing:"Most girls wouldn't apologise for slapping people, but, for some reason, you do."

Spider-Girl:"Well, you've seen worse, what with Kat and all, I mean..."

Nightwing:"You know what confuses me about us both?"

Spider-Girl:"What?"

Nightwing:"The way how we always end up talking about us and our history. It's like we've known each other for years."

Spider-Girl:"Maybe it's because we have known each other for years, Dick."

Nightwing:"I can still remember when you first joined the Team along with Kat, Alex and Tash."

Spider-Girl:"Yeah, and, you wouldn't keep your eyes off me. I seriously thought I had something stuck in my teeth or there were too many fingerprints on my sunglasses."

Nightwing:"Wally must've felt like an idiot for constantly asking why you wore your sunglasses. Everyone knew I wore mine because Bats told me not to reveal my identity to anyone. It turned out that Kaulder, Connor, M'gann, Wally, Artemis, Kat, Alex and you ended up knowing it anyways. And it wasn't until Zatanna came, you started acting up."

Spider-Girl:"I quit the Team because of her, I mean, she was really nice and everything and she still is, but, when you started falling for her, I got really jealous. So, I got all fired up and I quit. That was when I knew I had made a really big mistake. So, I made up new reasons why I did. I needed to concentrate more with my education and I needed to recover from my temporary epilepsy. The one that Killer Frost gave me."

Nightwing:"You were still really awesome back then, even though  
you had a disease. I think, the first time I ever actually saw your face, was after we had that telepathic practice with J'onn and everybody was upset. You fell asleep sideways on the recliner when your mum came in and took your glasses off. Your eyes were closed and that was when I realised how pretty you were, and still are."

Spider-Girl:"Thankfully when I woke up, the room wasn't bright, so I didn't have a seizure. I think Kat and Wally were eating popcorn."

Nightwing:"Say it again. That we're not dating. See, you can't just push aside what we have Britt. It's almost chemical."

Spider-Girl:"I-I don't know yet, okay? I just, need more time to adjust-"

*Brittany suddenly stops and looks serious*

Spider-Girl:"Nightwing?"

Nightwing:"Yes?"

*Nightwing looks up at her hoping upon hopes that she's made a decision about their relationship*

Spider-Girl:"If Peter's still alive, then that must mean that Jessica is alive as well."

Nightwing:"Are you gonna slap her too?"

Spider-Girl:"Well if she's still alive, then I must have no reason to become Spider-Woman anymore. Yes!"

Nightwing:"Why are you yessing about this, I thought you were psyched about becoming the world's next Spider-Woman?"

Spider-Girl:"This means that the Spider family isn't over after all!"

*Brittany runs up and hugs Nightwing and even though he promised her that they wouldn't have any 'romantic' approaches, he hugs her anyways*

Nightwing:"What was that? I thought you specifically said, 'No romantic approaches, bla bla bla.'"

Spider-Girl:"I was just excited, that's all that happened."

Nightwing:"I know that this may seem random, but, Peter is our age, and he secretly 'happened' with Catwoman. Bruce is gonna kill him if he found out."

Spider-Girl:"I don't know. Don't ask me why crazy shit like that happens."

Nightwing:"Now, say it once more, that we're not dating after you amorously hugged me."

Spider-Girl:"I didn't amorously hug you, plus, you amorously hugged me back."

*Nightwing puts his arm around Brittany as they walk towards the Cave's kitchen and living room*

Nightwing:"Just face it Britt. We're meant to be together. The whole world is literally screaming out to us that we are."

*Brittany rolls her eyes as they walk in to find Peter sitting at the kitchen bench eating Doritos*

Spider-Man:"Hi best friend, hi extremely kind cousin who slapped me really hard in the face, not 5 minutes ago."

Spider-Girl:"I love you too Peter."

*Dick and Brittany sit down on the couch and Peter sits on the recliner sideways*

Nightwing:"Seriously, what is with you wall-crawlers and sitting on recliners sideways?"

Spider-Girl:"It's more like our signature way of sitting on them."

Spider-Man:"Are you two's dating again?"

NightWing:"Yes."

Spider-Girl:"Maybe."

*Nightwing puts Brittany's legs on his lap*

Spider-Man:"Well that action right there gives me enough evidence for a whole lifetime."

*Nightwing and Brittany both raise their eyebrows at Peter*

Spider-Girl:"Oh yeah, you might 'not' know this, but I know that Jessica's not dead. She's alive."

Spider-Man:"Yeah, that fake will that I gave MJ, you don't have to worry about it. Jessica faked her death because she lost her spider powers as well, but now she has them back, so now you won't have to fill in for her."

Spider-Girl:"Okay, I am still really confused. Are you dating anyone at the moment?"

Spider-Man:"Well, um, me and MJ ended it a long time ago and me and Gwen ended it a long time ago, so, I'm solo."

*Nightwing leans closer to Brittany and starts twirling her ponytail*

Spider-Man:"And I think I will leave you guys to it. It's gotten kinda late, so, you know..."

HQ Analyser:"Recognised; Spider-Man, B-27."

Nightwing:"You know, it's been a long time since we've had some alone time."

Spider-Girl:"We were both alone back there not just 5 minutes ago."

Nightwing:"Yeah, but we weren't dating, not just 5 minutes ago."

*Nightwing starts kissing Brittany's neck*

Spider-Girl:"I guess so."

*A couple of minutes go by and Dick and Brittany are making out on the couch*

Nightwing:"Now are you finally going to admit that we're dating?"

Spider-Girl:"Yes, fine, I admit it."

Nightwing:"Now, are we gonna continue this in another room, or are we gonna get chapped lips for an hour?"

Spider-Girl:"It's men's choice tonight."

Nightwing:"Well in that case, I choose the better option."

*Dick lifts Brittany off the couch and he carries her as they both get a room*

The next day at the Watchtower...

*Kitty, Bart and Alex are talking together whilst everyone else is having free time*

Kamikaze:"So, wait. You're telling me that you use hairspray?"

Havok:"Only on very rare occasions."

Kamikaze:"Alex, I can literally smell it from here."

Impulse:"So, Alex, me and Kitty are gonna go see a movie on Tuesday. Do you wanna come?"

Havok:"Oh, no thanks. I wouldn't wanna ruin you romantics, especially at a cinema."

Kamikaze:"We're gonna watch 'World War Z'. I think that it looks dumb, but Impulse thinks that it's gonna be crash."

Impulse:"Of course it's gonna be crash, it has Brad Pitt in it. Can't you say that about him?"

Kamikaze:"I don't know."

*Jaime walks past them and throws a jealous look at Bart*

Impulse:"Ooh, can I invite Blue? He looks a little left out ever since we started dating."

Kamikaze:(Sighs)"Fine. But, on one condition. He doesn't be as annoying as hell."

Impulse:"That is so crash!"

*Bart runs off after Jaime*

Kamikaze:"I swear that they're secretly dating behind my back."

*Alex chuckles at the thought of it*

Kamikaze:"What? I seriously think that they have a bromance going on."

*Alex pisses himself laughing*

*Kitty shakes her head and glares at Alex*

HQ Analyser:"Recognised; White Queen,12. Black Canary,13."

White Queen:"Alright Cheerios and, non-Cheerios. Listen up. Our trip to LA got cancelled due to this alien invasion. Trust me, I wanted to go as much as you guys did, but, at the moment, we need to be concentrating more on the Reach."

*Everyone looks disappointed and Kat starts to complain about aliens and how they should all die*

Cat Girl:"I mean, seriously, they could've chosen, any other planet to invade, but, they just had to pick Earth, didn't they?"

Zatanna:"Kat, calm down."

Black Canary:"And everyone thinks that this war could almost be over. It hasn't even started yet."

Cat Girl:"What?"

*Kat collapses into Zatanna's arms and then Alex gets a spray bottle of water and sprits' it once on her face to wake her up again*

Nightwing:"The 16 hours."

Miss Martian:"Yep. Exactly. The 16 hours when Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, the Green Lantern, Hawk-Girl, Martian Manhunter and Aquaman went on rampage in space-"

*Suddenly, they all heard an explosion come from the nearest zeta tube*

Vandal Savage:"I'm sorry to interrupt, but, you have something of mine, and I'd like it back, please."

*Savage shoots an electric current through Kaulder's body, grabs him and then makes an attempt to escape*

Impulse:"Oh, that is so not crash!"

*Bart runs up to Savage and attempts to throw him down but he whacks him away with one arm and Bart goes flying into a wall*

Black Canary:"What do you want from us?"

Savage:"Don't worry, I have it right here."

*Selina and Kat hiss at him with their claws bared whilst Kitty tends to the passed out speedster*

Aquaman:"What do you want with him?"

Vandal Savage:"Justice. As long as this one's dead, I'll be satisfied."

Spider-Man:"Come on, man. Don't make a hurry to spill more blood then you already have."

Vandal Savage:"Well, Spidey, the blood that I've spilled doesn't approve of the Light and the Reach. All I need to do is dispose the Justice League and their little protege's before it's too late."

Superman:"You're not touching any of us."

Vandal Savage:"Oh really? Well, I don't see how that's a problem since a member of the Light never travels alone."

*Suddenly, a group of villains come through the gap that Savage blew up and start attacking*

Cat Girl:"Argh! Why can't you all just die for once?"

Deathstroke:"I'd have to say the say the same about you."

*At that moment, Zatanna cast a spell on Deathstroke and he suddenly starts attacking his fellow team mate*

Cat Girl:"Thanks Zee."

Zatanna:"You're my girlfriend. I can't just let you die."

*Kat double flip kicks Black Manta and kicks again twice*

Cat Girl:"Well at least we don't have inhibiter collars on or else I would've been skinned alive."

Zatanna:"True."

*Meanwhile, Brittany's trapped in one of Klarion's fire cages*

Spider-Girl:"You do realise that fire isn't one of my weaknesses?"

Klarion the Witch Boy:"Oh I know, I just need something to keep you from doing all your little ninja moves."

Spider-Girl:"Well you know what is one of my weaknesses?"

Klarion the Witch Boy:"And what would that possibly be?"

Spider-Girl:"Your face!"

*Brittany quickly shoots two chords of web at Klarion's face which makes him lose concentration, which leads to Brittany making a narrow escape from his clutches*

Spider-Girl:"How do you like me now? Punk!"

Queen Bee:"Oh, go on, little spider. You know you'll never live long while I'm still around."

*Suddenly, Queen Bee starts to gasp in pain and clutch her head as Emma starts straining her mind*

White Queen:"There's only one queen here, and that queen is me. Stand down, Queen Bee, and I might spare your life."

*Emma keeps on telepathically wrenching at the villain's mind until Queen Bee goes unconscious*

White Queen:"I reckon she needed that."

*Emma suddenly goes into diamond form and vastly catches a dagger that was thrown by Harley-Quinn*

[As for you readers, I would like you to come up with an interesting ending to this part of my YJ stories and please email it to this address: hartz_gold ]


End file.
